


Serenity

by TheRomanticSadist



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hand Kisses, M/M, Sharing Clothes, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 17:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5936251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRomanticSadist/pseuds/TheRomanticSadist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You look incredible in that."</p><p>Adam blinked, turning to look over his shoulder. Ronan lay on his stomach, shirtless, with the covers of his bed covering half of that vicious tattoo. The early sunrise fought its way through Ronan’s drawn curtains, only managing to shoot a stripe of light into the darkened room. It drew a delicate golden line, cutting straight through the ink on Ronan’s back. Ronan still had his cheek pressed against his pillow, blue eyes half open in a sleepy haze.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Serenity

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fic for "You look incredible in that." given to me by [ El ](https://ronansxrgent.tumblr.com) ♥  
> Thank you to [ Kim ](https://kurrroo.tumblr.com) for checking over it!
> 
> Just some fluff with these two; an early morning in Monmouth, really.  
> I hope you enjoy reading!

"You look incredible in that."

Adam blinked, turning to look over his shoulder. Ronan lay on his stomach, shirtless, with the covers of his bed covering half of that vicious tattoo. The early sunrise fought its way through Ronan’s drawn curtains, only managing to shoot a stripe of light into the darkened room. It drew a delicate golden line, cutting straight through the ink on Ronan’s back. Ronan still had his cheek pressed against his pillow, blue eyes half open in a sleepy haze.

Adam wore a simple black t-shirt, too wide for him at the shoulders, too broad for him at the chest and too loose to properly fit him. Not that either of them minded the way it hung off him so casually. It was nice. Smiling, Adam turned around and leant with his back against the door. 

To him, it seemed as though Ronan hadn’t meant to let that opinion slip. In fact, Adam suspected that Ronan had only just woken up as soon as he realised Adam was no longer under his arm.

“You only say that,” Adam said, the smile still playing on his lips, “because it’s got those shitty song lyrics on it.”

“’s not shitty.” Ronan protested weakly from the bed. He turned to bury his face back into the pillow. “You’re shitty.” Though Adam could guess what he had said, the fact his boyfriend’s voice was muffled didn’t help. He decided to interpret it slightly differently.

Adam raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms and tilting his chin up a little. He smirked, “I’m pretty?”

Ronan turned his head to deliver a weak glare. “Fuck you,” Ronan spat, though due to his drowsiness combined with the fact he didn’t mean it at all, it came out more affectionate than anything else. Adam laughed through his nose and shook his head.

“Not before breakfast, Lynch.” Sifting a hand through dusty hair, Adam moved away from the door and began to search for tracksuits; Ronan’s were always too long for him and so he had dug around to find his bag. Eventually, he located it behind a cowboy boot which he stared at for a moment before holding it up to Ronan to see. Ronan only shrugged, his gaze never lingering from Adam. “Speaking of breakfast,” Adam said, “I was going to make some for all of us. What do you even have here?”

“Take-out, cold pizza, maybe chicken. Probably milk. I dunno, I told Gansey to get some juice yesterday.” Both boys knew that Ronan kept his beer there too, but neither of them mentioned it. Adam sighed and reached out to run a hand over Ronan’s buzz cut. As he did so, Ronan closed his eyes, calm and content. 

“… We’re going to a breakfast place then, aren’t we?” Adam rolled his eyes. Honestly, with the amount of money Ronan and Gansey had combined, it was amazing how they never seemed to have much in their cabinets. It was often a topic brought up between Blue and himself. Noah insisted the reason they didn’t die from lack of food was because when they were all at school, Noah would take it upon himself to order groceries online. Adam sighed and gently patted his head before withdrawing his hand. “Lynch, come on, you’re awake. We should get some breakfast before seeing your mother.”

Ronan’s opened his eyes lazily. Adam was instantly caught in that powerful gaze. “Adam,” Ronan drawled, voice hoarse and dripping with sleepiness. The way Ronan said his name was enough to make Adam clench his jaw and blush. Ronan gave him a lazy smile, half hidden by the pillow beneath him. He reached out, grabbed the bottom of the shirt Adam was wearing and tugged it. “Bed.” Adam opened his mouth to protest, wanting to actually get something done with the day but Ronan cut him off before he could say it. “You’re not even dressed yet, Parrish, get your ass back here.”

“Ronan Lynch,” Adam grinned, “are you asking to cuddle?” Even as he said it, Adam swung his legs back onto the bed and moved closer to Ronan as he lifted the covers. As he did so, Ronan snarled at him.

“I’m not asking.” Ronan murmured, wrapping an arm around Adam’s waist and pulling him closer. Pressing a quick kiss to the corner of Adam’s mouth, he studied the way the corners of Adam’s eyes crinkled from the soft snickers which escaped his lips. A gentle blush blossomed beneath his freckles. Ronan watched the way the sun kissed its way along Adam’s dark neck, marvelling at how anyone could look so ethereal in the early morning. For a moment, Ronan allowed himself to show Adam how he felt.

Ronan reached for his hand and brought it up. Adam stopped laughing, though his smile stayed. With great care, Ronan pressed his lips to Adam’s fingers, smirking when he recognised the scent of mist and moss. His voice was a whisper, just for Adam. “Stay here for now.”

“Sure.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! :) I can't believe I forgot to include Chainsaw... and for this prompt, it was between this, and Adam wearing Ronan's leather jacket - unfortunately I couldn't think of anything for that!
> 
> Anyway, I hope you liked it! If you did and you're on tumblr, could you [ reblog it maybe? ](http://ravenboyparrish.tumblr.com/post/138827835772)  
> Find me[ there! ](http://ravenboyparrish.tumblr.com/)  
> As always, constructive criticism is welcome! ♥
> 
> Edit: 23/7/16 - Hi! Thank you for the incredible response on this short little fic, it makes me really happy you all like it so much!! Could I ask you to check out [ Pynch week ](http://pynchweek.tumblr.com/) on tumblr since I'm co-hosting it (and will probably participate in it too)! It would be great if you could spread the word and I hope to see some of you taking part as well! ♥ Thanks!


End file.
